Katarina Seacrest
This tribute was created by The Targaryen of District 4. She has been retired from submission into Games and therefore cannot be used. She is a tribute of TTOD4's Early Era, as she was one of the first tributes ever made by her, and is one of her legendary tributes. She is also a victor. ---- Name: 'Katarina Rhysenholm Seacrest '''Age: '''14 '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''4 '''Alternative District: '''5 '''Birthday: '''August 24th '''Star Sign: '''Virgo '''Sexual orientation: '''Asexual '''Height: '''5'4" '''Weight: '''Was never added '''Weapons: '''Axe, treachery, deception '''Alliance: '''Either loner or anyone she can manipulate with ease in order to get to Oceania. '''Motive for Winning: '''Unknown. '''Token: '''None '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Evil Appearance Katarina_seacrest.png|Lunaii 314615.jpg|Real Life Picture Katarina_anime_frm.PNG|Rinmaru Personality Katarina is insane, unpredictable (since she is very impulsive), sadistic, cunning and mad; basically a crazy girl who is a psychopath. She is also highly independent and a determined person. She wants to kill Oceania for good and she will not let anyone stand in her way. She is not a faithful and loyal person. Once a person that she manipulates becomes useless to her, she betrays them and kills them. Katarina can be very deceptive. She portrays herself to be one thing to those who don't know her well, only to show her true colours when they least expect it. Backstory Katarina was born in District 4's (or 5's) mental asylum. The reason behind this was because her mother was diagnosed as mentally insane after attempting to murder Katarina's father, Hank, (and Oceania's uncle). Her father knew that her mother was pregnant at the time and tried to prevent Katarina from being born in the asylum. This attempt didn't succeed and Katarina's mother was locked away. Because she grew up around insane people, she started to imitate their actions. The staff at the asylum were starting to get increasingly worried about her behaviour and believed that it was an early sign of psychosis. This was in fact, correct. Katarina agreed to be mentored by one of the patients there. She also attended secret weaponry classes and grew fond of the axe, making it her signature weapon. By the time she reached 14, she learned of her cousin Oceania Seacrest's interview after her friend, Marina Trench, became a Victor. She had a dream that she had killed Oceania. Without permission from anyone at the asylum, she snuck out, tracked Oceania down and had a late night fight with her. She tried to kill Oceania, as she was jealous of Oceania's fame. However, she never succeeded and was put back into the asylum after Oceania's friend, Evan Fisher, came to Oceania's rescue. At this point, she was diagnosed as mentally insane, just like her mother. Relationships *'Hank (her father): 'Katarina has never met her father, but knows about him thanks to her mother. She doesn't have any interest in finding him, as she doesn't care about him. *'Her mother: 'Katarina grew up in the district's asylum because her mother was pregnant with her when she was locked away. She feels indifferent to her mother. *'Mentor: 'As she grew up, Katarina had a mentor who helped train her in various weapons. She settled for the axe. *'Oceania: '''Katarina hates Oceania. Her hatred started when she watched Oceania's interview, as she was the friend of the victor, Marina Trench. Because of this interview, Oceania herself became famous. After watching the interview, Katarina went on to have a dream that she killed Oceania. Because of this, she tracked down Oceania and attempted to kill her. Oceania initially didn't want to her after learning that they were cousins, but Katarina was more than willing to kill her. However, the intervention of Oceania's friend, Evan Fisher, led to Katarina losing the fight and being sent back to the asylum. Strengths and Weaknesses '''Strengths: '''Skilful with an axe, communication skills (manipulation and persuasion), schemes, swimming '''Weaknesses: '''Alliances, trust, emotions/feelings Performances in Games '''Note: '''As this tribute is retired, this section will feature Games from when she was active. This section features a few of the Games that Katarina has been in. Only Games that had a conclusion will be listed here. The maximum amount of Games that will be listed is 10. If none of the Games that a tribute has been submitted into has a conclusion, then I'll bend the conclusion rule. The Rejuvination Games by PumPumPumpkin :3 *'Start and end date: '''5th February 2014 - cancelled 13th August 2014 *'District represented: '4 *'Training score: '1 *'Odds: '100/1 *'Allies: 'None *'Kills: 'None *'Cause of death: 'N/A *'Placing: 'Was cancelled before she could receive a placing. *'Notes: '''Although Katarina's fate was not determined due to the cancellation of the Games, I've selected it due to the circumstances in which she was entered into the Games and because of its popularity. Katarina was one of the tributes that were "rejuvinated" (voted in by some of those who read the Games, she won in the District 4 voting). The 42nd Hunger Games by Icanhasnofriends *'Start and end date: '''3rd March 2014 - c. 12th April 2014 *'District represented: '5 *'Training score: '7 *'Odds: 'N/A *'Allies: 'N/A *'Kills: '4 *'Cause of death: 'N/A *'Placing: '''Joint 1st out of 24 *'''Notes: '''Katarina was the female Victor. One of her kills in these Games was Oceania. The 121st Hunger Games by Alicerosewright *'Start and end date: '''9th February 2014 - 6th July 2014 *'District represented: '5 *'Training score: '10 *'Odds: 'N/A *'Allies: 'None *'Kills: '1 *'Cause of death: 'Impaled by Shyvana Feuer. *'Placing: '7th out of 24 *'Notes: N/A Etymology Katarina is a feminine given name. In several European countries, it is a form of Katherine. The meaning of the name Katarina is "pure". Trivia *Katarina was TTOD4's second victor. *At some point, Katarina was going to have a trident as one of her weapons. *Katarina's RL Picture was not originally found by TTOD4. *There was a joke that Katarina was a rival to Yuri Harris, because they were both psychopaths with a connection to water. They were also shipped, but the RPs in which they were shipped usually resulted in Yuri drowning Katarina. This could be considered a parallel to the joke rivalry between Oceania and Severus Seaclan. *The inspiration for Katarina was Jill Roberts, Sidney Prescott's cousin and the antagonist of the fourth movie in the Scream franchise, Scream 4. The inspiration behind Oceania was Sidney, who is the protagonist of the Scream franchise. **She was also partially inspired by Mistfire333's tribute Pinkamena Diane Pie. *Parts of Katarina's profile were retconned as part of TTOD4's 2019 Archive/Documentation Project. **Prior to the A/D Project, Katarina was in the Hades Tier of the (now abolished) tier system that was in place. **Before the tier system was implemented, Katarina was part of "The Continuing Generation". This was initially just a name given to the first set of tributes TTOD4 ever created. However, it later referred to TTOD4's first ever set of legendary tributes. This was eventually scrapped, as more tributes were made and the definition of TCG became increasingly vague -- resulting in the tier system being created. *Because of Katarina's and Oceania's popularity and the growing number of tribute families being made (a collaboration between various users to make tributes of the same family), a project to create a Seacrest tribute family was started. However, because of the retconning as part of the Archive/Documentation Project, this collaboration was cancelled. Navigation Category:14 year olds Category:Females Category:District 4 Category:Victors Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes